City Lights
by JulietVanHeusen
Summary: Other characters-same story.There aren't any boys in the story ,but it's the same-rich girls, gossip site. Bridgit van der Barlett-Serena van der Woodsen Blair Waldorf-Lucy Charlotte Litchres Emily Aan De Broekmuele-Jenny Humphrey Tiffany Moon & Chloe Hale-Blair's wannabees. I used google translator!
1. Chapter 1

Small room decorated like some designer's the desk were scattered sewing machine and drawing pads with models of a chair covered with blue and black coth was throwed a folder with cloths in diffrent the middle of the room was placed a mannequin that was too high and thin for a normal around the room were boxes with ribbons, sequins and the bed was sitting a girl the exact inches as the mannequin with long curly blonde front her was a tall girl with long wavy red hair and big light forehead and lot of black mascara.  
-I'm so glad we are going to work together!-The thin girl said -You will just send me the gossips and i will publish together we will be the next queen B&L-the red head girl said as she walked to the mannequin-Are you going to really wear this?-She poited a blue cloth wrapped around the thin manniguin -No i just wrapped the cloth.  
-You designers are weird-I walked out of the room The plan is to send all around Manhattan spys to send me the latest gossips and now i'm on a meeting with one of them.  
-Wait!Wait!Wait!-The anorexic thin girl catch up to me -What?-I turned face to face with her -Who am i stuppost to spy?-The girl asked me I took out of my purse picture of two one was beyond the wavy blonde hair was waved by the wind, her brown eyes were wide open and the sun was emphasized her light other girl had long curly brown hair and normal colored eyes were covered with gold sun both of the girls were wearing dresses(the blonde-gold dress and the dark haired silver dress) and they were both smiling.  
I handed the photo to the other girl -The both of them -Wait i can't do this we are going in the same school!  
-Too was our idea you can't just give it up from it becouse you have to send to my all the dirt about them-i took the photo from her hands -Yeah but...  
-Look i want you the make the website design becouse i think you are really would ask "Hey who made this design?" and when we are ready to expose who we are people will want you to make the design for websites , clothes...-I tried to change the theme -Why are you helping me? -Becouse people will know you and i will finally get my revange-i putted the picture back in my purse -Revenge?  
-I have meeting with other bye-with big steps i reached the door and walked out.  
-I'M OUT!-the girl screamed -Fine then-i walked out happy from the apparment.I actually didn't want the little miss designer's design i jus wanted her to trust me so i can post her secrets in the right i knew everything about her.  
Remember this Manhattan i will be there whenever you eat, sleep or do anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

first time in New York City AGirl Far, far, far away from here there was a kingdom with 2 ugly no just kidding it wasn't a kingdom, it was New yeah there were 2 princesses ,but they weren't ugly-the princesses of wanted to be like them, pretty, hot, popular... were Lucy Charlotte Litchres and the leader Bridgit van der like in every kingdom, even in Manhattan there was one poor girl who want to be part of the was Emily Meerdink Aan De me just the diffrences between me and her were that i was alrady rich, i didn't had strange dutch last name and oh yeah i know everything about everybody.I'm like -A or the Gossip Girl.I am Anonymous 's start from my very first day as AGirl.  
Hair salon "Hair House".Guess which rich princess will work there all summer! girls need a job too...to become more rich job in the Hair House was a dream -big wage for just sitting there and cutting one problem only two places, exept one becouse the second was taken by the owner.  
Emily walked in the salon.  
-Hi Bridgit-they were both at the same school-do you think you can give me a haircut?  
the party?-Bridgit simled at her.  
-What party?If you meen by "party" trying diffrent foods while watching TV then yes.  
Emily's father id great bad part is that he was so obssesed with this talent that every friday night(like tonight) he is making a "trying food evening".This is evening where Emily had to try him's meals while trying to watch TV.  
-No i mean Lucy's first day of summer don't tell me that she doesn't invited you.-Bridgit knew Lucy too well if she is making a party Emily will neve be invited.  
-What a suprice!-Emily said sarcastically -I think i can fix this-she took her phone from the near table covered with magazines and called Lucy-Hey Lucy -What are you doing?!-Emily asked.  
-Hi Bridgit-Lucy answered -Why you didn't invite Emily to the party?  
-Why i had to?-The last person on the earth that Lucy will invite was Emily.  
-Becouse you invited everybody from our we have like everything with her.  
-I have to go bye-Lucy closed the phone.  
Bridgit leaved her phone again at the table and turnet to Emily-Great news you are going to a party!  
-Really?!-Emily's eyes sparkle up.  
-Yes!Now sit on the chair to give you a haircut.  
Lucy's estate.  
Lucy was in her bedroom with her wannabes-Tiffany Moon and Chloe Hale.  
-Can you believe her?Ugh she wants me to invite Emily-Lucy was walking left to right.  
-Emily who?-Tiffany asked -Emily Aan De Bro...Oh you get it!-Lucy didn't had problems with Emily's rich status, she had problem too with her last name like everyone else.  
-Will you invite her?-Chloe asked.  
-Ugh ofcourse no!What i am dumb to invite her?-Lucy stopped walking through her room-I though every one of my friends think the same think as me for Emily.  
-Do you think Bridgit will invite her?-Chloe again asked.  
-She can't-Lucy laughed -Yes she can.-Tiffany pointed few chairs behind Lucy.  
The chairs were arranged chairs decorated as were the "princesses chairs" which mean that they were Lucy and Bridgit's they are knew as the "hosts chairs" so everybody who sits on them can invite anybody -It's not our fault, it's yours that you putted her on the second princess you putted me there i would never think to invite Emily-Tiffany said -Give it up Moon you will never sit on the host's you host a party, but it will never be that Bridgit is my friend she will never invite Emily if i don't want.  
Hair House Emily looked herself in the bad curly blonde hair "magical" became nice and Emily looked lot prettier.  
-I told you that you would look prettier with straight hair instead of brown.-Bridgt pulled the chair away from the big mirror -Thank you!-Emily stand up from the chair-How much i should pay you for the haircut?  
Bridgit's phone ringed.  
-Go pay to Melody.-Bridgit pointed women sitting behind the counter with brown wavy hair and blue eyes.  
Melody Stewart was the owner of the Hair House.  
-Ok-Emily walked away.  
-Hi Lucy-Bridgit answere her phone.  
the i should put Tiffany, Chloe and Scarlett?  
-Wait Scarlett is going to come too?-Bridgit haven't seen Scarlett Rose since years.  
-Yes.  
-Like every year Tiffany is at your left and Chloe is at my ...we should put her in the ground-Scarlett wasn't there so many years and now just becouse Lucy invited her doesn't mean she get sit on the chairs-Bye.  
-Wait!-Lucy wanted to ask about why Bridgit put Scarlett on the ground, but she alredy closed.  
-Bye Bridgit-Emily waved from the other end of the hair house.  
-Wait-Bridgit fast walked to Emily-Why don't we go to pick you a dress for the party?  
-No it's ok.I have a dress that i didn't wore...exept in the dressing -Emily waved and walked out from the salon.  
Bridgit waved through the glass door.  
Emily's apparment/Waverly/New York Emily was sitting on a table in the kitchen of the empty was there exept Emi(everybody called her Emi) thats why this was the best moment for her to work in the the table Emi putted her sewing was working on a dark blue dress with a V neck.  
NEWS:Emily Meerdink Aan De Broekmuele doesn't have a dress she hasn't wore, she has a dress sewing!-AGirl After that post i got on my site some hate coments like:  
"Who cares!" "Who the heck is she?" "I though this was celebrty gossip site" "Who is Emily?Is she a character of your imagination cuz i don't know nobody named like this"-Hate coments about the party tonight they will want to know more and more about one post about Bridgit or Lucy with Emily they will become obssesed with the website.  
Poor Emi she have to sew her clothes if she wants original.  
-Finally!-Emily removed the ready dress from the sewing machine-now let's see how is my first ever dress-she stand up and removed her Channel dress she got from second hand store and putted her "new"  
dress on Few hours later at Lucy's party.  
Lucy stood in the center of the room full of girls.  
-May i have you'r attention?!-she yalled as everybody turned to you know my tradition it's time for the big game of truth or have a seat-Lucy sat down on one of the chairs decorated like thrones -Tiffany you are next to Lucy, Chloe you are next to me-Bridgit was pointing the seats next to her and Lucy as the two girls sat down-Macy Hillton and Channel Evan you are on the other two free chairs-Bridgit sat down between Lucy and Cloe as the other two girls sat little widely apart them-The other girls find place on the ground-Bridgit said form her chair decorated as throne.  
The girls fast sat down at ground.  
-Are you ready to start?-Lucy asked -YES!-The other girls screamed -Ok let's start with Scarlett-Bridgit propossed In that moment the door opened and everybody turned to see who is was a medium long dark blue dress with a V the V neck was wrapped around Emily's thin body a black 's hair was on a bun with sparkly silver headband.  
Emily waved for "hi" ,but everybody just stared.  
-Emily come sit with us!-Bridgit said.  
-Bri i don't think there is a place exept on the ground-Lucy turned to Emily-Sorry Amy if you told me you will come i would have one more chair-Lucy always said Emi like Amy.  
-It's ok i would just sit on the ground with the other girls-Emily smiled.  
Scarlett made gross face.  
-You don't have can you seet with the other girls?-Bridgit sweetly asked -But i sit here every year.  
-Move you'r butt on the floor!  
-Ok fine-Chloe stand up and sat on the floor with the other girls.  
-Come sit here Emi-Bridgit pointed the empty seet next to her.  
Emily and her black high heels fast reached the chair and sat down.  
-Have you ever play truth or dare?-Lucy asked -Yes, few times-Emi answered -We were just about the play it.  
-Well since you just came i say to start with you on?-Lucy smiled devilish -Yes.  
-Truth or dare?-Lucy asked -Hmmm...dare!-Emily said.  
-I dare you to answer me 4 how to say your last name Brokemel, Broekomul or Broekolme?-This was question everybody wanted to know.  
-Actually is Broekmuele-Emi smiled -How do you spell it?  
-B-R-O-E-K-M-U-E-L-E-She spelled her last name -Why do you have so strange last name?  
-L!  
-What?-Lucy shrug -Oh it is becouse it's dutch.  
-Last where you got this dress?-Lucy pointed at Emily's dress -I made it with my sewing machine-if she knew why Lucy was asking that she would probably say from e-bay or as a gift.  
-Actually i think you are very talanted designer Emi-Bridgit smiled -We are not here Bridgit to talk about how talanted is Amy.  
Like information like this will pass my website NEWS:Information about Emily-the party crasher:  
last name is B-R-O-E-K-M-U-E-L-E last name it's dutch i told you her dress is home maded P.S. the next one who is caring Emi pls choose something more dirty!  
After few more dares it was Emily's turn again.  
-Ok Emily truth or dare?-Tiffany and Lucy exchanged evil glances -Truth!  
-Why are you always acting like an angel?-Tiffany was sure that behind the anorexic thin and not normal high body was more then small bones.  
-I'm not!-Emily hesitated -Then proove it-Lucy smiled devilish -Lu!  
-What?This is truth or said she isn't an angel then she will have to proove it!  
-How?Everything it's closed let's leave it for tomorrow!-Bridgit didn't want Emily to get hurt.  
-Exactly-Lucy smiled Tiffany and Lucy again exchanged evil glances.  
-Steal something from Tiffany!-Lucy smiled much as possible Emi looked at TIffany.  
-I don't know where she leaves.  
-Ohhh you'r so cute-Lucy laughed and stand up-Tiffany is popular Tiff?-Lucy looked at Tiffany for few seconds before turning to Emily.  
Tiffany nod -We are talking about jewerly store.  
-What?!-Bridgit gasp at Lucy -Don't you think that Tiffany & Co it's far from here?I mean it's night-Emily never stole something in her whole life -So you know about Tiffany & Co ,but we are in & Co it's near to Centrel Park, Centrel Park it's very and Bridgit will be you'r maps.  
-Ok then-Emily said little bit unsure Emily, Bridgit, Chloe and Tiffany stand up ready to other girls stand up too.  
-Uhhh girls only me Emily, Chloe, Tiffany and Lucy are stay here and have fun! 


	3. Chapter 3

NEWS:Free jewerlys at Tiffany, come to take yours!  
Bridgit, Lucy, Emily and the other two girls were in front of Tiffany.  
-Lucy can i talk to you for little?  
-Sure Bri-Lucy and Bridgit moved away from the other girls -Why are you doing this?I know i invited her when you didn't want to but really she is going to steal something from Tiffany?  
-Before i admit i was little mad at you for wanting to invite i found some site called i was bored and i hacked her(Lucy is great hacker) and i found few e-mails from somebody called emibroekmuele i saw it and it was something bad about know the thing from last year.I deleted it, but when she showed up at the party i came up with the whole plan.I mean Tiffany it's like the MOST expensive jewerly on i want to see my plan to come alive-Lucy came back in front of Tiffany where were the other girls-You coming Brid?  
-Yeah coming!-Bridgit noticed a knife covered with little took it and came back in fron Tiffany-Are you ready to go inside?  
-But how?  
-Break the glass with this-Bridgit handed Emily the knife -It's covered with blood-Emily said -Don't worry you have enough time to go inside and to steal that tiara-Bridgit pointed a tiara placed on Tiffany's showcase -This is like the most expensive thing in Tiffany!  
-Where is Lucy?-Tiffany looked Lucy she was lost Before seconds Lucy escape from them to call the police.  
Bridgit looked around until she noticed her friend talking to the phone.  
-I found her-Bridgit ran to her-Tell me this was the police-she whispeared but moi is about to see the event of the week-Lucy slowly came back to the girls -Well moi doesn't know how to match french with english-Brisgit yelled at her as she came back to the girls too -Ok i'm going in!-Emily turned around at walked to Tiffany's showcase as the other girls took out them's took deep breath and throw the knife at the that moment the whole showcase glass pieces fall on the ground reaveling full of jewerlys room.  
-Take the tiara!-The girls screamed as taking photos with the cellphones.  
Emily was carefull to don't step on the glass streched her and reached the tiara-I got it!I GOT IT!-Emily happy putted the tiara turned around to realise that the girls were gone, but the cops were there NEWS:We heard that Tiffany's showcase is gone you can go and take a free jewerly from there just like Emily did!But i don't think that the tiara is matching you'r new bracelets called and handcuffs are 100% not the dress code for the place you are going to.  
Yeah i know too short but i'm sorry. 


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Thanks to my friends Bridgit and Lucy for the great photos.  
Back at Lucy's party.  
-Have you heard somebody blew up human's body?!-Scarlett whispeared to the girls next to her -Scarlett we are 15 year old, we don't care about killing-the other girl said A girl with red hair interrupted them's conversasion.  
-Seriously somebody blew up human's body?!  
-Lucinda what are you doing here?-Scarlett asked-I though you were in Italy -Well i'm not in Italy anymore.I came back few days ago and i heard about the party-Lucinda said -Too bad becouse here you can enter only with invitation-Scarlett flipped her black hair -Oh i have-Lucinda took out from her purse invitation-It says Lucinda you are invited to Lucy's party or something like that.  
-Lucy did not invited you or Bridgit.-The girl said -Oh they me who are you?-Lucinda asked the girl -I'm Pheobe ?  
-Lucina Gorgeous.  
Bridgit, Lucy, Chloe and Tiffany entered the room -We are back!Lucy yelled as everybody turned to them Scarlett ran to the girls.  
-Is it true that you gave Lucinda invitation?  
-No there is noway to send her if Bridgit didn't invite somebody else without letting me know-Lucy looked at Bridgit -How can i invite her when she is in Italy?  
-Ask her-Scarlett pointe Lucinda who was still talking with Pheobe -Lucinda!  
When she heard her name she turned and came to the girls.  
-Bridgit, Lucy i'm so glad to see you!Thank you for the invitation.  
-Don't thank us becouse we didn't invited you-Lucy said -No you did see-Lucinda again took out from her purse invitation and handed it too Lucy.  
-"Lucinda Gorgeous you are invited to Lucy Litchres's party for the first day of starts from 7 p.m. at Lucy's you be there-Bridgit read the invitation-Lucinda there is mistake me or Lucy did not invited you.  
-We would, but everybody though you were in Italy-Lucy said -Everybody exept your invitation sender.  
Lucy and Bridgit turned to Chloe-she had to send the invitations.  
-I swear i didn't send her.  
-Did you saw somebody from this party or somebody who knew about the party when you got the invitation.  
-Well i got it few days ago.I saw Emily and she said she will be here and then when i came home i got the invitation.  
-We are sorry about Emily's prank, but you are welcome to stay!-Lucy passed Lucinda and headed to the table with drinks -Have fun!  
-Wait we haven't seen each other since i moved to there something wrong?-Before Bridgit and Lucinda were close friends, but year ago she moved to Italy Lucy made Bridgit signal to come 


End file.
